


The Brightest Star of All

by AelinElentiya



Series: The Dreams That Are Answered [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, F/M, Feysand babies, Fluff, Starfall, family fic, featuring Daddy!Rhys, illyrian babies, just cute, mommy!feyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinElentiya/pseuds/AelinElentiya
Summary: Rhysand and Feyre bring Rhiannon to her first Starfall, and he feels many emotions about it all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illyriantremors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/gifts).



> AAND I'm back!! Here’s the long awaited “Starfall” fic that I promised I would write. Honestly I had a hard time getting this one right, and I’m not that thrilled about it. This was the hardest one to write yet, I don’t know why. Anyways. Here it is. This is dedicated to the wonderful illyriantremors for her kind words about all my other works. Thanks so much to everyone reading and I really hope you enjoy it!! As always, your reviews are very welcomed and I love reading them!
> 
> Xoxo  
> AelinElentiya (defender-of-the-rainbow over on Tumblr!)

They were going to be late, Rhys thought, annoyed. He was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps, where had now been waiting for twenty minutes for his girls to come down. Feyre was helping Rhiannon finish getting dressed, but they were supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago, and they were still up there.  
What on earth was taking them so long?  
He had just decided that if they were a minute longer, he was going to go upstairs and get them, whether they were ready or not. They could not be late. Not when they had been absent for the occasion the year before, and tonight was Rhiannon’s first Starfall. They couldn’t be late, not for her first Starfall.  
“Relax, Rhys,” Feyre’s voice said, and her laughter floated down the stairs. He looked up, and saw that she was standing there at last. “We’re ready.”  
And indeed, they were. Feyre looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but there was something about seeing her in red that always left him more stunned than usual. Maybe it was because of her previous aversion to the colour, and it was a sign of how much she had healed that she was able to wear it now. The dress she wore tonight was red, and covered in little sequins that reminded him of the sparks from a crackling fire. The top was cut in a deep V that showed enough of her cleavage without being too scandalous. Her hair was pinned to one side, the curls hanging on her shoulder, and she wore a ruby necklace around her neck.  
She was holding Rhiannon in her arms, and he was stuck once again by how much she resembled his sister. She wore a purple, sparkly dress with a frilly skirt, and there was a silver tiara nestled in her ebony curls. His little princess.  
“Hello, darlings,” he said.  
Rhiannon was almost two, and despite the fact that she was very capable of walking, Feyre liked to carry her, and she liked to be carried. And besides, neither of them would’ve let her go down the stairs in that dress. She tended to be a bit clumsy, and would’ve likely gotten tripped up in the dress and fallen down the stairs, and they really didn’t want that to happen.  
So she allowed her mother to carry her down the stairs, and as soon as they had reached the bottom, she gestured for him to take her instead. So he did.  
“Do you like my dress, Papa?” Rhiannon asked, beaming at hIm.  
He smiled at her. “I love your dress, Princess. Do you know what we’re doing tonight?” He had to make sure. Rhiannon was very observant, so it was possible she had picked something up when listening to the adults talk.  
“Nope. Mama said that it’s a s-see... secret,” she said, pronouncing the word carefully, and pouting.  
“That’s right,” he said. “But I promise that you’ll like it. And if you want, you can dance with Uncle Cass. But you have to ask very nicely.”  
Her eyes widened. She absolutely adored Cassian, out of all her aunts and uncles. Something that Cassian loved to boast about at every opportunity. He was very proud that he was Rhiannon’s favourite. “Really?” She asked. “But I step on his toes.”  
He and Feyre exchanged a glance, and he saw that she was trying not to laugh, too. “I’m sure he won’t mind tonight, princess,” he said. “Now. You remember what to do when we fly, yes?”  
She nodded, and immediately held on tightly to his neck, burying her face against there. Feyre had finally mastered shape-shifting and actually using her own wings, though she didn’t like doing it very often, so they were able to fly together to the House of Wind.  
Tonight was Rhiannon’s first Starfall. And Rhysand didn’t think he had ever been more excited for it. 

 

*** 

 

The moment that they landed, Cassian was there to greet them. Once Rhys had set her down, Rhiannon had run straight for her favourite Uncle and insisted that he pick her up, and Cassian was all to happy to comply. She babbled at him about whatever it was that almost two-year-olds babbled about, and Rhys smiled at the sight of them, engaging in a conversation that no one else understood.  
Feyre took his hand as they joined the rest of their Court, waiting for them.  
“What is it?” She asked softly, noticing him watching Cassian with their daughter, several feet away. They had joined Nesta, who was exclaiming over Rhiannon’s dress.  
“It’s nothing,” he said. “I was just thinking about Leila again, that’s all. I wish she could’ve met you. And Rhiannon. She would’ve loved her.”  
Feyre smiled sadly. He didn’t talk about his sister often, but it was hard not to, not when Rhiannon looked so much like her. Except for her features, she had the violet eyes that ran in his family and his dark hair, but her curls... her curls had come from his mother, Cerys, who had given them to Leila. All the women in his family had had curly hair, and now Rhiannon did, too. The only thing she didn’t have was wings. At least, not yet. But otherwise, she looked so much like Leila that he sometimes felt a pang of grief looking at her.  
“I wish I could have met her, too. I wish I could’ve met both of them,” Feyre said. “I wish they could have been able to meet Rhiannon.”  
He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing in her scent. It calmed him down, and stopped the tears he could feel from falling. “It’s not the night to dwell on it,” he sighed. “Tonight is about celebrating life.”  
Feyre’s eyes sparkled. “It’s also the night I realized I was in love with you,” she said. “So I plan to make up for not kissing you then.”  
He smirked. “But I thought you did that last year,” he said.  
“I won’t be done until I stop regretting it,” she said. “And this year, so far, I have no regrets. I’m glad things turned out the way they did. I couldn’t imagine being any happier than I am now. I only regretted that I didn’t come to my senses sooner.”  
“At least it didn’t take us five hundred years,” he said. He was safe to say that, because Mor and Azriel weren’t going to be there tonight. Mor had started having minor contractions the other day, so Azriel wasn’t taking any chances, and they were staying home. He knew that Feyre had a bet going with the others on whether the baby would be born on Starfall or not.  
“Oh, don’t make fun of them,” she said, rolling her eyes.  
“I’m not making fun of them,” he promised. “Never. I’m simply saying it could have taken us a lot longer. That’s all.”  
She was about to say something else, but then Cassian came over. Nesta was carrying Rhiannon, who clearly had no reason to walk when she had so many people who were very willing to carry her. Rhys had to smile—she was definitely their daughter. She had her aunts and uncles wrapped around her little finger, and she knew exactly how to get her way.  
“It’s about to start,” Nesta said, handing Rhiannon over to Rhys. “We thought we should join you, so we can all see her reaction.”  
Elain and Lucien joined them a moment later, their son Aurin following them. He was a year older than Rhiannon, and had Lucien’s red hair, although it was a shade darker. Rhiannon smiled and waved happily at him.  
They were all together, except that it felt so weird without Azriel and Mor. Amren was in her apartment, as usual, but he knew that she would be watching from the balcony (even though she would never admit it to anyone, Feyre had accidentally read her mind once, during the war, and learned that she did actually watch from the balcony).  
But Mor and Azriel would join them next year, Rhys thought, reminding himself that they all must have felt like this when he was Under the Mountain. He shook that thought away, focusing on Rhiannon and Feyre instead.  
“Look up, Princess,” he whispered into his daughter’s ear.  
Then the spirits appeared. They really did look like stars. He looked over at Feyre, who was watching the scene above with a soft expression, and he knew she was remembering her own first Starfall. He couldn’t believe it was already years ago.  
“What’s happening, Papa?” Rhiannon asked, awe in her voice. He looked down at her, and her expression was one of both amazement but confusion.  
“This is Starfall, Princess,” he told her. “It’s the one night of the year that the spirits make their way to wherever it is they’re going to spend their afterlife.”  
“Oh,” she said softly. “But they look like stars. They’re just spirits?”  
He smiled. “They do look like stars, don’t they? But no, they’re only spirits,” he said.  
“They’re so pretty,” she whispered. “They glow like Mama, when she’s really happy.”  
He didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t get the chance, because just then, Rhiannon started to glow. Not quite as brightly as Feyre did, but bright enough that he was taken aback. There were gasps around him, but he barely heard them.  
“Rhiannon?” He asked, worriedly. “Are you okay, Princess?”  
Her glow faded, and she sighed. “I wanted to glow like the stars, too,” she said. She sounded terribly sad about it.  
He looked at Feyre, who looked just as surprised as he felt, and she smiled at Rhiannon. “But, Princess,” she said. “You are a star already. You’re our little star.”  
“That’s right,” Rhys said. “You are. The brightest star of all.”  
She smiled. “Really? The brightest?”  
“The brightest,” he said.  
Then he placed a gentle kiss on her head, and with his other arm, he pulled Feyre into his side, and for a long time, as the spirits migrated across the sky, Rhysand was perfectly content and happy.

 

(Feyre unfortunately lost her bet, and Mor gave birth to a baby girl in the wee hours of the next morning, whom they named Maya.)


End file.
